This invention relates generally to apparatus for removing tree stumps and roots and, more particularly, to a portable, self-contained stump remover that cuts and grinds a tree stump and may be hand held by the operator.
Prior portable tree stumpremovers, of the type that cut, grind and mill away a stump, are of complicated construction and are usually relatively large, cumbersome, heavy and expensive. Wheels are customarily employed to transport the stump remover to a tree stump and to support the stump remover during the cutting process. Many of these removers must be towed to and from the job site and many have no independent built-in driving power source and must be driven or powered by auxiliary equipment, such as by the power take off shaft of a tractor.
In contrast, the stump remover of the present invention exhibits none of these disadvantages and instead provides a unique stump remover of relatively simple and inexpensive construction, and which is small, light weight and entirely self-contained, thereby requiring no external power source whatsoever. Moreover, the stump remover can be handled by a single person (the operator) and, in fact, may be hand held by that person during cutting of a tree stump. Because of its physical size and weight, the stump remover of the invention may be transported to and from the job site in the trunk of an ordinary passenger automobile with the trunk lid closed, and this is possible even if the automobile is a sub-compact.